Safe in his arms
by Vlarin-CC's no.1 fan girl xxx
Summary: set after 4x13, Erin is in Paris with Malik and after some deep thinking, she decides to go back where she belongs; safe in his arms. now a story because people wanted me to carry on:) Hope you enjoy!
1. Preface

Safe in his arms.

Summary- set after 4x13, Erin is in Paris with Malik and after some deep thinking, she decides to go back where she belongs; safe in his arms. ONE SHOT, but if someone wants me to continue I will :) Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own YD but if I did then I would have changed it

Spoliers for 4x13.

Set after 4x13

Erin's POV

I lay there looking at a painting of both of us, I stroked the painting gently with my thumb, trying not to cry as I looked at it, you see this is the last thing I have left of him, I never even said goodbye before I landed here in Paris. That's what hurts the most, I never wanted to bite breathers, it was something Ingrid and Malik made me do. I never wanted to be evil, all I was doing was letting the anger out, I still love him no matter what, I don't really care that he turned me into a vamp, I mean sure I never wanted to be one, because I didn't want to lose people who were really close to me, and yeah it was horrible at first, in my heart I wanted to forgive him but my head was telling me not to. It's not the best thing a girl could have; all I really wanted was Vlad so we could be together and this time for enternity.

Then the person I least wanted to see came into my room; I sighed and told him to go away, then I decided something and smiled to myself before saying,

"I'm going,"

"What?" Malik asked, I rolled my eyes '_typical_' I thought then repeated myself by saying,

"I'm going back to get my boyfriend and don't follow me otherwise you're dust, got it?" I then walked out onto the balcony and back where I belonged in his arms, goodbye Paris, hello miserable England.

Because I will always be safe in one boy's arms and that boy is; Vladimir Dracula, the chosen one or as I like to call him; Dracky!

A/n: hope you enjoyed and if anyone wants me to continue just tell me by reviewing or PM me, oh and don't forget to R&R please and I'll see you next time for the next chapter of 'We found Love part II: Stoneybridge', bye! *Waves* :)


	2. Chapter 1- Back in your arms

Back in your arms

Vlad's POV

For some reason I couldn't get the girl who left me 6 months ago, for my brother Malik out of my head it was like she was trying to contact me, unfortunately I broke the bond between us and she can't get inside my head to talk to me, I needed her more than ever right then and I got a shock when I heard my name by the girl that had only been on my mind recently, I looked out of the window to see if she was there but she wasn't, until I saw a bat with gorgeous blue eyes hanging upside down on the window, sighing I opened the window so she could come in.

She flew in and in seconds she was in her normal form, smiling gently at me and I think she was trying not to cry, she sighed and said,

"I know you probably hate me, but I missed you so much, words can't even describe, I was even crying at this painting of us, of how we used to be, I dumped Malik. I never wanted to leave and I also wanted to say goodbye or at least leave a message in your head saying something," she sighed, "Malik never wanted me we were both trying to get to you, if you want to know the real reason I bit breathers, I suggest you either fly to Paris and ask him yourself or ask your sister after all they are the ones that forced me, and after the first bite I couldn't get enough, I'm stupid though, stupid for ever thinking that even though you turned me into one of you, that I would ever fall out of love with you. But I could never because when you fall in love you really do fall," she said looking away from me, I walked up to her and lifted her head so it was level with mine and then I said,

"You are not stupid and don't you ever call yourself stupid, because you're everything but it got it?" she nodded before she started crying. I hugged her gently and kissed her before pulling away and smiling.

"I'm so sorry I just didn't know what to do, please Vlad forgive me, I just want to be back and safe in your arms please?" she asked I didn't answer I just kissed her with all the passion that I could get, she smiled and pulled away and hugged me, I pulled away and looked into her gorgeous ocean blue eyes, tucking a hair behind her now mid length hair and smiled and then said,

"I forgive you,"

"For eternity?" she asked

"For eternity," I agreed and slowly kissed her again, showing how much I meant it and how much I truly loved her, and she must have done the same because it was simply amazing.

A/n: hope you enjoyed! Since people have told me to continue it I shall, don't forget to R&R and if you read my 'we found love' stories in this case part II it should be out soon, so I'll leave you for now! Goodbye *waves and walks off to write another chapter,* :)


	3. Chapter 2- Back to Normal?

Back to normal?

Erin's POV

Vlad and I sat there on the couch cuddled up to each other, gently I asked,

"Dracks?" he looked at me puzzled and point to me then to him, I rolled my eyes and said, "Yes, I was talking to you mister who else would I be talking about?" he chuckled and said,

"Yes Noby," I looked at him as if to say, _'Noby really?'_ he chuckled again and I smiled, then gently asked,

"Are we y'know back to normal, or do you not believe me about my deep thinking?" he sighed, I gently turned his face towards mine so he looked into my eyes, "I love you Vlad, always have always will and if I had stayed, then I would be living the biggest regret for the rest of my unlife, until I 'choke on a garlic snail,'" He looked at me shocked and confused, I smirked, then gently lifted my hand up to stroke his cheek and I slowly leant in before kissing him gently, while stroking his cheek, before it made its way to the back his neck, I felt him slowly kiss back and smiled and gently pulled away, my eyes blinking a few times before my eyes completely opened.

I sat there on the couch and thought back to the time I was human and had a beating heart, being a vamp is not easy if anything it's hard work, but and I know I may regret saying this, it's worth it, it really is, I'm back where I belong; in his arms like I'm supposed to be.

Vlad was out trying to sort out the peace, I wanted to see him so I got up and flew towards him, it felt like I was back in Paris only Malik wasn't there and he wasn't making me drink peasants on the Eiffel tower.

I landed perfectly next to him, but he may have jumped at first when he saw me and asked, "Erin, what are you doing here?"

"I was bored with nothing to do and I wanted to see you, is that so bad?" I asked innocently, he looked at me trying to speak and I just smirked then said, "Now that's sorted, I can…" I went to kiss his cheek but he stepped away from me, I just crossed my arms over my chest, "I was going to kiss your cheek," I said

"And I suggest we go somewhere with a little more privacy," he whispered, before properly kissing me, I just sunk into the kiss, like it was eternity since I last kissed him, but it wasn't because we kissed about an hour ago and I have to admit, the kiss was amazing but it could have been a lot hotter than it was, like this kiss for example, he pulled away and led me somewhere, somewhere I had never have thought of being a place of privacy; a graveyard.

I felt breathless when I turned over, but then remember I couldn't breathe anyway, but something about this and where we were was special, I didn't know why but I did remember reading books about a goth and a vampire fall in love and their special place or where they loved to go, was the nearest graveyard it explained their mysteriousness about them, which most people wouldn't understand because they knew she was a freak, but really she was a goth, who wanted to be a vamp and was in love with one, and I mean properly in love with, like I had always been with Vlad, ever since we met there was this bond between us, like we just clicked, or as I like to quote, 'a missing piece of a puzzle that clicks together.'

"So we are back to normal then?" I asked quietly, I felt Vlad nod and smiled,

"I love you so much, Dracky," I said rubbing our noses together, he chuckled and said,

"And I love you Noby," he smirked and kissed me again, before I rested my head on his chest and looked up at the stars with him.

A/n: hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next soon :) *waves and writes the next chapter so it is good and people follow, favourite and R&R it.* :)


	4. Chapter 3- Something about the sunshine

Something about the Sunshine.

Erin's POV

I was by the archway looking up at sun, wishing that I could go outside, just one more time, I sighed and looked at my hands then felt the gems on my collarbone, I hissed at first but it soon sunk in and started crying, if it wasn't because of this I wouldn't be dead or even undead, I know I shouldn't have left but I thought it was for the best I was obviously wrong.

I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked over seeing Vlad, I smiled but started looking up at the sun again,

"Erin?" asked Vlad gently, "You alright?" I shrugged, not knowing what to say, I sighed and then, when I finally decided to talk said,

"It's something about the sunshine that makes it so…" I trailed off when Vlad cut me off,

"Pretty?" He asked, I nodded,

"Reminds me of a song that I used to like," I said

"Let me guess it was called, 'something about the sunshine'?" I nodded and looked at him,

"I just want to live as a human one more time feel the wind in my hair and the sun on my face, so I can remember what it's like, because it's just fading away from me and I miss it," Vlad nodded and hugged me, I hugged back before pulling away and feeling weird, I shook it off and went back to staring into space, before going back with Vlad until nightfall, when we went out for something to eat and drink and I don't mean humans.

I was again by the arch way this time looking up at the stars, I was sitting down so I had my head on Vlad's chest since he was with me, while looking at them I said,

"You know if you look up to the stars when you miss anyone, anyone at all, there's a chance they're looking up at the stars as well," Vlad smiled at me then kissed my hair, I smiled back and closed my eyes in comfort, and before you know it, we were kissing under the moonlight, how romantic don't you think? I think so anyway.

I slowly pulled away and stood up holding out my hand for Vlad to take, he took it and we were back in his room in seconds, and again we started kissing again, at first it was slow, but it eventually got more, tender, passionate, and maybe a bit rougher, until he started kissing my neck the same as he kissed my lips, I was so into it that, because he was driving me crazy that I moaned uncontrollably, the moans getting louder each time he kissed it, he eventually went down to my collarbone but left kisses all over my neck and even when he was kissing it bit it lightly, as his fangs tickled my neck, I moaned but stopped by the time he went back to my lips again.

I was lying in his coffin and felt like I needed to breathe, obviously I couldn't but it felt like it, I can't even describe how it felt, this was the same as the graveyard, he proved it, he proved that even after the stupid things I did he still loved me, sure we weren't back to normal but we weren't really ever normal, we could never be normal, we're not like other couples, but we are just right. If you could say that…

A/n: hope you enjoyed! And about the nickname that Erin calls him, I actually came up with it on either a forum or when I wanted her to give him a nickname on my other fanfiction "We found love part I: Garside grange," so yes I picked it but I think it's better than Noby? Don't you, I'm a girl and I like to make up nicknames and that was the best one that I thought of, and believe me in my fanfiction the "We found love," fanfics when it comes to part III I think what she gets called is 1. The same as dracky sort of and 2. Much better than Noby but it's my fanfic so if you don't like the nickname, then just because one person doesn't like it I won't stop using it, like I said I'm a girl and I think Dracky is a really good nickname, for Vlad at least none of the other Dracula's it just doesn'y fit in with them like it does with Vlad, so don't forget to R&R, favourite, follow me and the story but for now as this is coming up for 800 words I'm just going to go bye! *waves and walks away to write the next so people like it* :)


End file.
